finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aegis Shield
.]] The Aegis Shield , also known as the Aegis Armlet, Aegis Glove, Aegis, or Aezis, is a recurring equipment piece in the Final Fantasy series. It usually protects the user from the Petrify status, or has a great bonus of Magic Defense. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Aegis Shield protects against Stone and Poison. It is tied for the second strongest shield, in terms of Defense, but is only the fourth strongest shield overall, boosting a Defense of 16. It is found in the Mirage Tower. Final Fantasy II The Aegis Shield is the best shield, granting the user 20% Evasion and resistance to the Body, Mind, Matter, and Death elements. It is found at Jade Passage. Final Fantasy III The Aegis Shield can be found in Saronia Catacombs, Sunken Cave and Lake Dohr and equipped by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Red Mage, Knight, Dragoon and Viking. In the NES version, it provides +16 Defense, +25 Magic Defense, 17% Evade, and +5 Agility. In the 3D versions, it provides +16 Defense, +17 Magic Defense, +4 Mind, and protects from Confusion, Petrify, Sleep, Toad. Final Fantasy IV The Aegis Shield grants protection against petrification and can be purchased at the Feymarch for 20,000 gil. It grants +4 Defense, +5 Magic Defense, +34 Evasion, +4 Magic Evasion, and +3 Intelligence. This armor is metallic. It can also be found in the Lunar Ruins, as well as dropped by Catoblepas. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Aegis Shield returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It can be equipped by Cecil and Cid. It can be found in the Lower Section of the Tower of Babil. It has a defense of 4, magic defense of 5, evasion of 34, and magic evasion of 4 with a bonus of +3 Intelligence. It grants protection to Petrify and Gradual Petrify while providing resistance from Mages. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Aegis Shield returns as a shield that cannot be purchased and provides the exact same bonuses as in ''Final Fantasy IV. It is also strong against attacks from Mages. It is a possible reward for the Lunarian's Tale Challenge Dungeon. ''Final Fantasy V The Aegis Shield grants protection against petrification and grants +5 Defense, +33 Evasion, and +1 Magic, and can sometimes block magic attacks. It is found in Istory Falls, and can be gotten in the Great Forest of Moore during the fire event, before entering the cave a moogle creates. Final Fantasy VI The Aegis Shield gives the wearer a great bonus of Magic Evasion and Magic Defense, surpassed only by the Force Shield. It is one of the few pieces of equipment that comes in a limited quantity, as they cannot be acquired from any common enemy and cannot be won in the Coliseum. It gives +46 Defense, +52 Magic Defense, 20% Evasion and 40% Magic Evasion. It can be found in Mt. Zozo and Kefka's Tower. General Leo has one equipped for the brief time the player controls him, but it cannot be removed from his inventory. Betting an Aegis Shield in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum will pit the player against a Glasya Labolas, and if the player wins they'll receive a Tortoise Shell. Final Fantasy VII The Aegis Armlet gives the wearer +55 Defense and +86 Magic Defense. It has four Materia slots in two linked pairs. It can only be found once, in the underground area of Midgar during disc 2. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Aegis Armlet increases vitality and spirit statistics by 20% and protects the player from Silence and Stun. It can be obtained as mission reward in mission 9-1-1 and found in a treasure chest in missions 3-3-4, 9-3-1 and 9-5-2. Final Fantasy VIII Aegis Amulet is not an accessory, but an item used to teach a GF the Eva-J ability, and 10 can be used to refine into a Giant's Ring. It can be found through Angelo Search (1/288 chance), dropped from UFO?, or by refining 50 Barriers. Final Fantasy IX The Aegis Glove is the second best gauntlet, in terms of Evasion. It grants a bonus of 1 to Defense, neutralizes Fire damage, and teaches Steiner the Charge! ability. Final Fantasy X Kimahri Ronso, Lulu, Tidus, and Yuna's equipment acquire the Aegis moniker when customized with all four Elemental-proof abilities. *Aegis Shield *Aegis Bangle *Aegis Ring *Aegis Armlet Final Fantasy XI The Aegis is the Relic Shield of the Paladin job, available only to level 75 Paladins after having completed an immensely lengthy and expensive quest (often taking months of time, hundreds of millions of gil, and the full assistance of an entire Linkshell community to obtain difficult Dynamis drop items). The Aegis is by-and-large the greatest shield available, and as such is also, by a great margin, the most frequently upgraded Relic Weapon as well. The main appeal being that it reduces all Magic Damage incurred by the user by 25%, adds 200 base Damage to the Shield Bash job Ability, and has a 75% chance of blocking a physical attack, which mitigates that damage by 75%. The Aegis is one of the less-expensive Relic Weapons to upgrade, and as such, due to its profound functionality, is often an upgrade sponsored by a Linkshell group to an elected, deserved member, and not a private job as most of the offensive weapons are. So many exist now that it has become unusual to see competitive endgame Linkshells performing without at least one member wielding an Aegis. Almost all legitimate attempts made on both the Pandemonium Warden and Absolute Virtue are generally not considered serious unless an item like this plays a role somehow in magical damage mitigation. Final Fantasy XII Aegis Shield is a high-ranking shield that can be equipped after obtaining the Shields 5 license. It provides +13 Evasion and +50 Magick Evasion and can be purchased from Balfonheim Port for 9,600 gil. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Aegis Shield is a shield for Lightning available through the Ultimate Savior downloadable style. It improves ATB Speed by 30, Guard Defense by 150, and has Defender's HP Restore +1% auto-ability. Final Fantasy XIV The Aegis Shield appears as one of the legendary Zodiac Weapons wielded by the Zodiac Braves. The shield is the final form of the Paladin's Relic Weapon the Holy Shield. As of Patch 2.51, the Aegis Shield can be upgraded further into the Aegis Shield Zeta. Final Fantasy Tactics The Aegis Shield gives the wearer a bonus of 50% Magic Evasion and increases Magic Attack by 1. Aegis Shields are sold in many shops for 10,000 gil after completing the battle at Lesalia in Chapter 3. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Aegis Shield is a high-rank shield that grants immunity to Stone. It provides +5 to Defense, +5 to Resistance and +10 to evade. It is gotten as a reward for raising Appraise up to level 20. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Aegis Shield is a Holy-elemental shield that grants immunity to Stone. It can be bought from the Bazaar for 2,200 gil, after selling Gemsteel, Tanned Tyrant Hide, and a Spiral Incisor. The Aegis Shield provides +2 to Defense, +5 to Magic, and +10 to Evade. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Aegis is a Defense-raising artifact that increases Defense by 5. It is won in Daemon's Court after defeating the boss with a score of 161 or more. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Aegis Shield is a level 95 shield that provides 67 Defense and is bought for 7,929 gil. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Aegis Shield is the best shield, found inside a remote location in Doom Castle. In order to reach it, the player must head to the far northwestern section at the entrance of the castle, then in the sandpit room, take the the top and rightmost stairs. The player should then head south until they run into fossils, then bomb the fossils and defeat the monster guarding the chest. It resists Petrify and Paralyze, and has a Defense of 14. Final Fantasy Adventure The shield is called Aegis and it has a shield icon before its name. The Aegis is the strongest shield and can only be dropped from Elephant monster found inside the Temple of Mana. The Final Fantasy Legend The armor Aezis has a shield icon before its name. It can be found on 19th Floor of the Tower. It has 50 uses, grants the party resistance Grants the party Stone, Para, Weapon, and Quake resistance with 100% success. Final Fantasy Legend III The Aegis Shield is the second-strongest shield (after the Speed shield), created by bringing the Oil and Metal to Juba on the ''Talon. Increases Agility +5, and resists Petri. ''Bravely Default Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Aegis Shield is a level 92 shield that provides +67 Defense and boosts Magic Counter Strength by 40%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 29,570 gil, an Ice Shield, Djinn Scale x5, and a Purple Gem. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aegis Shield returns as a level 100 shield that provides +39 Bravery, -1 Attack, +73 Defense, and +60% Warp Defense. It can be obtained by trading 175,360 gil, Dynamis Shield, Ancile, and Sinspawn. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Aegis Shield from ''Final Fantasy IV is a Rarity 3 shield. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Other appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery Aegis Shield FFII Art.png|Official art from ''Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. FFI Aegis Shield.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Aegis Shield GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFII Aegis Shield.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Aegis Shield GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). Aegis Shield FFIII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy III. FFIIIDS Aegis Shield.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Aegis Shield FFIV DS Render.png|Aegis Shield in Final Fantasy IV (DS). Aegisshield.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Aegis Shield Artwork.jpg|Official art from ''Final Fantasy VI. FF7_Aegis_armlet.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFX_Armor_-_Shield_3.png|Final Fantasy X'' AegisShield-ffxii.png|''Final Fantasy XII. LRFFXIII Aegis Shield.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' FFT Aegis Shield.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Aegis Shield.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Aegisshield (FFA).jpg|Final Fantasy Adventure. MQAegisShield.PNG|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFMQ Aegis Shield Artwork.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. BD Aegis Shield.png|''Bravely Default. FFRK Aegis Shield FFIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Aegis Shield FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Aegis Shield FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFBE Aegis Shield.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Shields